choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid Delaney
Ingrid Delaney, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is your character's high school rival. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Ingrid has brown eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair with dark roots, and fair skin. Her outfit consists of a pink off-the-shoulder shirt. She is described to be model-tall and very pretty, and many of your classmates are drawn to her. Personality Ingrid is known for both her popularity and her academic ability. She is usually seen surrounded by a crowd of admirers, whose names she is shown not to know. Her high opinion of herself also seems to feed her antagonism towards you, as you are her only real academic rival. She seems to enjoy going out of her way to be cruel, and never passes up an opportunity to belittle you out of jealousy. She is also very flirtatious and entitled, seeming shocked that Logan would prefer to talk to you than to her. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 14: Once In A Lifetime * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Relationships Your Character You have known Ingrid since at least fourth grade, but you two were never close. At Mar Vista prep school, you two have been fighting academically in the ranks with you holding onto the #1 spot and her close behind. You don't know how she does it, as she is also on every sports team and in every club, and goes to every party. While she is very popular, you only have a handful of friends and are mostly invisible to your classmates. In Book 1, Chapter 1, if you decide on wearing the premium outfit to Brett's party, she is surprised. She is also stunned when Logan prefers you to her. In Book 1, Chapter 2, she is upset when Mrs. Clark doesn't believe her when she tells the truth about you being at Brett's party. In Book 1, Chapter 3, she giggles when Mrs. Clark calls on you when you're asleep in class. As of Book 1, Chapter 4, she becomes Valedictorian / first in class when you miss your World History exam. This can change depending on your actions, if you study more or if you spend more time with Logan or the crew instead. In Book 1, Chapter 11, Riya says Ingrid is scared you're going to try to be Valedictorian again. In Book 1, Chapter 14, she is Brent's date for prom and asks you if you are jealous about them being together. If you reply that you always respected her, you will thank her for having inspired you and she in turn will thank you for inspiring her. She will then tell you that it was you who made her believe that a girl like her could be smart. She will also promise you, should she win valedictorian, to dedicate her speech to you. You have the option of letting bygones be bygones, and mending or forging a new friendship with her. In Book 1, Chapter 16, if you are crowned valedictorian, she is the salutatorian and introduces you. If you have worked things out with her, she will squeeze your hand right before the introduction. She also tells you that she also got accepted to Langston, so you'll be going to college with her. If she is valedictorian, she keeps her promise and dedicates her speech to you. Gallery RoDCh14_Ingrid_prom_dress.png|Prom RoDIngridGraduation.png|Graduation IngridLastNameComfirmatiominRoDCh16.png|Last Name confirmation in RoD BK 1, Ch. 16 Trivia * Her character model resembles Avery from Home for the Holidays but with blonde hair and dark roots. * In Chapter 5, she mentions that she has modeled in the past. * Her valedictorian/ salutatorian title is determinant on your character. If you spend more choices ditching school or not studying and instead go driving with Logan or to the junk yard / metal yard, your school ranking drops and she becomes valedictorian. If you study more and attend classes when given the choice, you retain your ranking and she becomes salutatorian under you. *In Chapter 16, her last name is revealed to be Delaney. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters